


Spatial

by Persephone



Series: Morocco [2]
Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back on set, Orland pays a visit to Liam's trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spatial

The dust settled around them on the set, long after Ridley had called a stop to the action. Orlando waved his hand in front of his face, trying not to breathe so that the dusty air wouldn’t make him cough.

He watched wordlessly as Liam remained on his back on the ground laughing up at something David, who was coughing next to him, was saying to him. David straightened and extended his arm and Liam took it and pulled himself up.

Horses were wrangled about them, being ushered back into positions, while the actors took their places again.

Orlando discreetly pulled his black umbrella lower over his head and watched Liam, fully chain-mailed and helmeted, stride to his mark. He counted the paces his legs took to do it, less than half of what it took David.

Liam braced, swinging his big sword back and forth, shouting his lines at the enemy, daring them to come take his son from him. Orlando wet his lips until they were soaked, moving them silently as he recited Liam’s lines with him.

“If you’ve come for my son, you will die here,” Liam growled. Orlando’s mouth fell open so he could breathe around his trembling jaw. _Yes Father, yes Father,_ his groin pounded. _Christ, yes. Because you can’t fuck your son if he’s hauled off. And your son needs you to fuck him really, really—_

“Hey, Orlando!”

He lifted his umbrella a tad and looked from under it. The second assistant director was trotting up to his side.

“What are you still doing here,” she puffed. “Ridley freed you half an hour ago. Anyway, here you go.” She handed him a marked up printout with tiny print. “And with that, you are officially done for the day. Go get a beer!” She grinned and turned to move away.

“Hang on,” Orlando said quietly. “Um, did Liam’s call times change as well?”

“Yea,” she said, flipping through her clipboard. “But I don’t have his on me.”

Orlando smiled slowly at her and gave her a hopeful look. She laughed and promised to send a production assistant his way.

While he waited, he tilted his umbrella so that the sun didn’t blaze off the call sheet she’d just given him, chewed his lip, and scrutinized his altered schedule for the following day.

He was required on set really early in the morning. Much too early. If he didn’t get enough sleep tonight he would be groggy for such an early call.

But if he drank three cups of coffee at a go first thing, he would make it through the morning easily. And by noon he would be finished shooting and could sleep the rest of the afternoon.

He looked up when someone waved a sheet in front of his face. He slid his sheet between his thighs, thanked the PA, and took Liam’s from her. Carefully, he checked Liam’s first call.

Liam didn’t have to be on set until much later in the morning.

So… Liam could stay up all night and into the early morning if he wanted to. If he had to.

Orlando closed his mouth and swallowed his saliva. At that moment Ridley called for an end to the take and, with that, wrapped Liam’s shooting for the day. While Liam shook hands with Ridley, Orlando began walking in the direction of the drinks tables.

He got there before Liam did and held out a sweating plastic cup of water to him. Liam took the cup from him and looked at him with vague interest before turning and letting the costume department assistants strip him of his armor.

Orlando picked up a cup of water and casually drank as he watched them undress Liam down to his base tunic. The two men doing it looked like little children around his body.

“I have a copy of your call sheet for tomorrow,” Orlando said. Liam turned and looked at him with a neutral expression. “You’re lucky. No early morning calls.”

“So are you going to give it to me?” Liam asked after a few moments.

“Um,” Orlando said softly. “Sorry, I need my copy.”

Liam smirked briefly into his cup before finishing his water. He turned to place the cup on the table but Orlando reached forward and took it from him.

He looked from under his lashes and saw that Liam was now looking at him with determination. Orlando looked up, smiled congenially, and left for the costume trailer to get into his own clothes. After all he was done shooting for the day.

By the time he got back to his trailer there was a note stuck to the door. _Wait in your trailer,_ was all it said.

He read the sentence several times, frowning at the sheet of paper. He looked up across the lot in the direction of Liam’s trailer, trying to think. He was supposed to do as he was told, when he was told. And he even understood why. But did that include waiting in his trailer? Because his cock was already beginning to hurt.

One of the young PAs came whizzing up to him on an electric scooter. When he was close enough he called out, “Liam’s trailer. You.” The guy jerked his thumb over his shoulder, but wasn’t stopping. “Like, yesterday.”

Orlando waved his thanks and shoved the note into the pocket of his linen pants and hurried across the lot. The windows of Liam’s trailer were dark in the dusk light. Orlando knocked and waited until he was asked to come in.

Liam was sitting on the couch in the semi-dark with his legs spread, smoking a cigarette. Orlando closed the door behind him but remained at the entrance, his mouth already watering for- for everything. That voice had called him “son” all day when there was nothing he could do about it. And now that it was just him and his father he wanted everything that was and wasn’t allowed. His jaw worked from side to side. _But please hurry,_ he silently begged.

The side of Liam’s mouth twitched. “How did you find filming today?” he asked deliberately.

Orlando whined quietly in his chest. _Not now._

“Aren’t you going to answer the question?”

“It was a hot day,” he croaked. “I wanted to take my clothes off.”

Liam snorted through his nose. “What about now?”

He stared at Liam. “Now?” he repeated, blinking slowly.

“I have a coy son,” Liam smirked with affection. Orlando’s breathing hitched. So was it time?

“Lift your shirt,” he was instructed quietly, seriously.

“Sir…” Orlando acknowledged hoarsely. His hands shook as he gripped the edges of his t-shirt. He lifted the front until his nipples were exposed. Liam let his head drop back against the couch and he stared, his eyes lifting no higher than Orlando’s chest. Orlando felt his nipples bead under the half-lidded gaze.

“You do a fine job for your daddy,” Liam said, and brought his cigarette to his mouth and sucked on it. His voice had shaken almost imperceptibly on the word, but Orlando had heard. He broke into a sweat, his eyes squinting and locking in the space between Liam’s legs. If he could just get between those legs. If he could just get them to wrap around him…

He pulled his shirt up higher and watched Liam’s legs spread wider, watched his left hand drop casually into the space between them. He looked fiercely at Liam’s hand.

“Undo your pants, son. Show me your prick.”

Orlando yanked on the rope fastening his black linen pants and loosened them, breathing deeply in time with his pounding heart. He hooked his thumb into the waist and tugged down, until his rigid cock swung out.

Liam’s hand shifted between his legs and Orlando’s eyes shot to it. It turned over. Its forefinger crooked, and beckoned. Orlando moved fast and stood between Liam’s legs.

Liam sat up, sucked on his cigarette, and blew dark smoke on his cock. It jerked hard, pulling his hips forward. He keened like a wounded animal.

“Sit,” Liam rasped, and he spun around and pressed down between Liam’s legs. Startled, Liam gripped his hips and held him still.

They were silent for a few moments. Then Liam said, “Are you remembering a promise I made?”

Orlando nodded frantically.

“On the floor, son.”

He moved, shedding his pants to sit on them, and Liam moved behind him, his own clothing untouched. They sat on the floor with Liam’s back against the couch and his head under Liam's chin. Liam pulled his legs up and Orlando immediately wrapped his arms around his thighs. He stared at the knees like suspension bridge towers on either side of him. He was finally in here.

Liam reached his cigarette around and placed it against Orlando’s lips. Orlando took a drag and held the smoke in his lungs. Liam’s hands slid down and his long fingers scissored over Orlando’s nipples, the cigarette butt scraping him. Orlando panted, exhaling smoke. “Use me like a son,” he hissed.

Liam grunted. “Like… touching you down there?”

“Yes. Yes,” Orlando whispered fiercely. He spread his legs wider, straining to push Liam’s farther apart.

Liam tsked softly. “There’s no need to be an impatient boy. I’ll take care of you.”

Orlando heard the cigarette hiss as Liam put it out on the wooden arm of the couch. Then Liam’s feet hooked under his ankles and his legs were spread so wide he coughed up more smoke. He tightened his arms around Liam’s thighs and looked down to watch his cock disappear in the hot cavern of Liam’s enormous hand.

He bent his head and began dripping saliva onto Liam’s hand.

Liam stroked his thumb over every ridge, ran his palm over the head, slid his rough fingers all over his rapidly soaking cock. Orlando shuddered in silence, held in place by Liam’s hand firmly pressing into his inner thigh.

“It can’t get any wetter,” Liam finally admonished when it looked like he would never stop.

He stopped spitting, and Liam slowly began to squeeze his cock until Orlando felt his control burning off like water in a frying pan. His legs began banging against Liam’s, harder and harder.

“You’re enjoying your father’s hand on your cock?” Orlando moaned low and plaintive in his throat. He tried to pump his hips, but Liam’s arm braced around his chest and trapped him. Instead he turned on his side as much as he could and curled into him. Liam folded his legs around his body and gently wagged his cock. He buried his face in Liam’s shoulder and began to wail.

“There, there,” Liam breathed into his ear. “Do you want me to make it better?” Orlando felt his head nodding uncontrollably around his noise. “I know what’s hurting you,” Liam whispered, and gave his cock another tight squeeze. “You want your father to fuck your—”

Orlando’s moans cut off abruptly and he began thrashing his way through his climax. His cock pulsed and spurted inside Liam’s locked grip, and all he could do was clutch mindlessly as his teeth ripped into Liam's shirt.

Sometime later he became aware of his surroundings again as Liam kissed the crown of his head.

“I want to see you come,” he whispered weakly.

Liam patted his arm. “You might. But right now you’re going back to your trailer to get some sleep. You have an early call.”

Orlando sat up and looked at him. “I can get by on a few hours. And you don’t have an early call. We can stay up all night.”

Liam flicked the tip of his nose. “You shouldn’t go about working out schedules. It’ll only frustrate you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“But you haven’t—”

“Give me a kiss.”

Orlando stopped talking and leaned forward. Liam turned his cheek to him and after a moment’s surprise Orlando pressed his mouth against the warm skin. Orlando felt Liam’s cheek move in a smile and he shifted his mouth over.

Liam pulled back and wagged his finger at him. “Go on.”

He left, and as he walked to his trailer in the darkness he caught himself chewing on his lips, licking them and biting them. Maybe Liam did know what he was doing, because tomorrow they were shooting some more father and son scenes, and in his condition he knew he was going to nail each and every one.

~*~

 _End_


End file.
